Anima Safety Guide
by max'sgirl13
Summary: This story was written by Max AND Asuka Neko. This is a guide on how to deal with the anima characters in some weird situations. Believe me, they get weird. And they involve a lot of duct tape.
1. Cooro

Disclaimer: We do not own +anima.

**Asuka: Yo! Hey, just so you know, this is a joint fanfic, 'kay? We both wrote it! **

**Max: This is a guide of what to do** **if you get into weird situations with +anima. **

**Asuka: And they are weird. Real weird. **

#1: What To Do If Cooro Eats Too Much Sugar

"Okay," said Nana, "We're nearly finished getting all the ingredients for our snicker doodles."

"Flour, water, eggs, milk, sug-" Max stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Hey, where's the sugar?" demanded Asuka.

The three girls glanced simultaneously at the corner, where Cooro was sitting, holding a humongous jar of sugar, and pouring it into his mouth while cackling loudly.

*Pause*

**Max: Okay, so this is what you should do if Cooro gets too much sugar. **

**Asuka: Do you think we should steal the jar? **

**Max: Yup. **

*Un-Pause*

"Cooro, we need that sugar for our cookies!" Nana protested. She snatched the jar out of his hands and he started running away.

"I think we need to employ duct tape. And fish," said Asuka.

"Fish? Why fish?" asked Max.

"She means Husky, I think," said Nana.

Max pulled a roll of duct tape out of thin air, and Nana ran off to find Husky, while Asuka held down Cooro who was still laughing.

-One hour later- 

Everyone else was enjoying the snicker doodles, while Cooro had fallen asleep due to a sugar crash (and perhaps partially due to the huge welt on his forehead from Husky's whacking stick). For sake of silence, the duct tape was still over his mouth.

Asuka: That was fun! Next, we'll show how to deal properly with Husky when he's being called a girl. Hopefully no one will get whacked in the process.

Max: We still haven't properly introduced our +anima selves!

Asuka: Of course! I'm an owl +anima, with white wings (cuz I'm a barn owl, they're my favorite kind of owl, and they have whitish-cream wings.)

Max: I'm a cardinal +anima, with red wings.

Cooro: Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye!

Asuka: Oh noes! I think he got into the sugar again!

Husky: *bonks Cooro*


	2. Husky

Disclaimer: We do not own +anima.

Asuka: Hee Hee! That was fun! Now we'll show you what to do when someone mistakes Husky for a girl.

**Max: Yay! More weirdness and more duct tape!**

"I think he's around here somewhere," said Husky as he tried to push his way through the crowded streets.

"Husky, we've already been this way," groaned Asuka. "Face it: Cooro's run off somewhere."

"Who's brilliant idea was it to have Cooro go buy bread?" asked Max.

"Yours," said Nana. "You said that wouldn't it be a wonderful idea to send Cooro on errands for us."

"Nana, that was sarcasm!" yelled Max.

"Oh. Oops," said Nana. "Look, there's an indoor market over by the corner! Let's look in there."

Everyone went inside the almost empty shop. Husky went up to the merchant to ask if Cooro had been in the shop.

"You know, you're a very pretty girl," said the merchant.

*Pause*

Asuka: I love the power of the pause button.

**Max: So, what do we do? **

**Asuka: Let's get his walking stick before he hurts someone. **

*Un-Pause*

"I AM NOT A GIRL!!!" yelled Husky.

"Oh dear," said Nana. She quickly excused herself from the situation and went outside.

"Quick, grab him!" yelled Asuka. She and Max launched themselves at Husky. Asuka pinned him down while Max grabbed Husky's whacking stick. She then pulled a roll of duct tape out of thin air and taped the stick to the ceiling.

"Toss me the tape!" said Asuka. Max threw the tape to her, and Asuka caught it. Then, she used it to tape Husky's wrists together. After she taped him up, she took him outside to cool down. After she took him out, out came Cooro from behind the shelves.

"Max, why is Husky's stick on the ceiling?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she replied.

Asuka: That was fun! In the next chapter, we'll show you what to do when Senri gets mysteriously talkative.

**Max: By the way, the chapters are named after the +anima character or characters that are the focus of each situation. If you're looking for a certain character, pull down the list to see if he or she is there. This book is not in chronological order, so you can skip around. **

**Cooro: Is the next chapter about me? Is it? Is it? Is it?**

**Husky: No, you goof! Didn't you hear Asuka? It's about Senri! **

**Asuka: Still upset, Husky? **

**Husky: You would be if someone called you a girl when you're a boy! **

**Max: I can somewhat relate. Moving on! **


	3. Senri

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

It was a normal day over at Asuka's house. Well, normal in a sense. True, Husky was bonking Asuka on her head because she was calling her a mermaid princess. She was also laughing, despite the blows. The only visible problem was that Senri was nowhere to be seen. The others weren't finding it much of a problem; because it wasn't all too noticeable that he was missing. Senri was practically silent anyway.

At that moment, Senri walked back into the house. Asuka stopped shouting "Mermaid Princess" and went over to hug him. Max shook her head, still marveling at the other girl's obsession with him. Senri just stood there, looking a little shocked.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked Asuka, and she fell over backwards.

"Is she dead?" asked Cooro. Husky poked Asuka with his staff, and she stirred.

"Dude, why'd he just talk?" she mumbled, and then sat up, a little dazed, and looked at Senri.

"Are you alright?" Senri asked. She leapt to her feet.

"Stop talking, okay?" she shouted. "You never talk!"

"Well, maybe it's just another crazy day," Max suggested.

*Pause*

**Asuka: What do we do now? **

**Max: I don't know. I really don't. **

**Asuka: I got it! **

**Cooro: Got what? **

**Husky: Definitely not a brain. **

**Asuka: No, mer-boy, I've got a plan! **

*Un-Pause*

"What was your plan again?" asked Husky.

"Um…well…it's kinda hard to explain…" Asuka admitted.

"I have a better plan!" said Max. "Duct tape!" Max pulled her roll of duct tape out of nowhere and tore off a piece. No one was really sure what she was planning to do with it, but as Senri turned, it caught on his hair and stuck there, but the other end was still in Max's hand. Somehow, it pulled off his hair, which turned out to be a wig.

"IT'S A COSPLAYER!!" Asuka shouted.

"Snap. He's not supposed to know that we're real," said Husky.

"I'll tape, you screech," Max said to Nana. Nana nodded, and after Max had wrapped the cosplayer in a cocoon of duct tape, she screeched at him and he passed out. Husky and Cooro carried him out the door, and we all hoped that when he woke up, he'd think that we were a dream.

Senri wandered into the room a moment later, attempting to claw off the duct tape on him.

"I knew someone had been using my duct tape," said Max.

**Asuka: Yay! We found the real Senri!!**

Max: Next chapter, we'll see what happens when you let Nana loose in the mall with a credit card!

***Thumping noise* **

**Asuka: Oh no! The cosplayer came back! **

**Husky: *Bonks cosplayer* **


	4. Nana

Disclaimer: We do not own +anima or any of the stores or malls named.

**Asuka: Wait! We can't do this chapter in Asteria! There are no malls there! **

**Max: Right. So this chapter takes place in our world, at South Park Mall. **

**Asuka: Is that a big mall? **

**Max: 2 floors of stores and a cinema, girl! Roll it! **

"What is this place?" asked Cooro.

The 4 +anima, Asuka, and Max were inside the front entrance to the mall, trying to figure out what the place was. Well, the 4 +anima were. Max and Asuka already knew.

"It's called a mall," said Asuka. "It's like a market, only they mostly sell clothes instead of food. And jewelry, too."

"Jewelry?!? CLOTHES?!?!?!?!" screamed Nana. "It's my dream come true!!!!"

"No food?" said Cooro, clearly disappointed

"Nana, you can't spend all our money on clothes!" said Husky. "We still need food!"

"Can we at least look around? Please?" said Nana, giving Husky the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine!" said Husky. "We can look around for a bit."

"Yay!" said Nana, and she ran off towards the stores.

"What's the point when there's no food?" said a moping Cooro.

For the next hour or so, the group wandered around the mall, trying to keep up with Nana. Most of the time, Nana would peek into a store, only to see something in the next store that looked interesting. When she went into Hot Topic, she immediately ran back out.

"Eeeee! It's creepy in there!" said Nana.

"Oh, come on," said Max. "It's not that bad."

"Senri, stay out of there!" said Nana. Senri had seen a choker with fake roses on it, and wandered into the store to pick at it. Nana grabbed him and pulled him over into the store next door.

15 minutes later, the group passed Victoria's Secret. Nana skipped over the store, but Cooro wandered it out of curiosity.

"Cooro, get out of there!" said Husky, going into the store to get him. On the way out a saleslady stopped them.

"Can I help you with anything, young lady?" she asked Husky.

"YOUNG LADY?" said Husky, but he kept his composure, and walked out of the store with out hurting anyone.

Meanwhile, Nana was walking down the last hall of the mall.

"I really wish I had some money," she said. Then, she saw something on the ground underneath her. It was a $500 gift card for the mall. Then Nana looked up, and saw the store that she was in front of: Claire's.

*Pause*

**Asuka: Dun Dun Dun! **

**Max: So, what should we do? **

**Asuka: You mean, how can we solve this problem by using duct tape. **

**Max: Exactly. **

**Asuka: Well, we should get the card from Nana and keep her from going into the store. **

**Max: Perfect. **

*Un-Pause*

"Don't even think about it!" said Asuka, and she grabbed Nana. Max grabbed the card and threw it into the store. Then she pulled her roll of duct tape out of nowhere and taped over the entrance to the store.

"Here," said Max, and she tossed Asuka the tape, who covered Nana in duct tape, and carried her outside, because they were getting weird looks from nearby shoppers.

**Asuka: When were we ****not**** getting weird looks? **

**Max: Next chapter…well…I'd rather not mention what it is. **

**Asuka: Why? **

**Max: You might get mad. **

**Asuka: Tell me! **

**Max: Well…it's about Rose. That's all I'm saying! **

**Cooro: FOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Max: Oh, no! He found the food court! **


	5. Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

**Asuka: We're on Rose's chapter, now will you please tell me what it's about! **

**Max: Well… **

The group of +anima was walking along a road, being rather random. That was just what these particular people tended to do. Asuka and Max were in the front, discussing their latest fan fictions, which the rest of the group did not understand. They really didn't even get the concept of computers.

Suddenly, Asuka ran headlong into a redheaded woman standing on the road. She glanced upward. "Sorry," she said, and then realized who it was. Of course, she'd never physically met Rose; she just knew who she was from the manga. And Asuka's strange fan girl obsession with Senri would be a problem.

*Pause*

**Max: I'm sorry, but Asuka cannot be here to explain what to do in this situation. **

**Husky: Because she's crazy. **

**Max: She's not crazy she's just… **

**Husky: Obsessed. **

**Max: Well…yeah, that. **

**Husky: We're running out of time to think of a solution. **

**Max: DUCT TAPE!!! Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape, WOOO!!! **

**Husky: Quit dancing! **

*Un-Pause*

Before Asuka could get really mad, Max pulled her roll of duct tape out of nowhere and duct taped her to a random tree that was conveniently there.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What it looks like, I'm duct taping!" Max replied.

"Why is she duct taping Asuka?" asked Cooro, always clueless. Husky subsequently bonked him on the head with his staff. Nana was laughing a little because something about it seemed very to her. Senri stared blankly at a butterfly in the distance.

Rose eventually left, because she was a little creeped out by the whole tape thing, and it was a while before they un-taped Asuka.

"Max," she said when she was free, "In addition to pulling that tape out of nowhere, you need to find a way to get it off faster."

"Perhaps more duct tape would help," said Max. "It can fix anything."

Asuka: Why didn't you tell me the chapter was about Rose and I?

**Max: Because you would flip out. Anyway, in the next chapter, we'll see what happens when Igneous becomes the subject of Senri's evil stare. **

**Asuka: Maybe this would be a good time to take credit for the chapters we each wrote. After all, this is a joint fanfic. **

**Max: Good idea. Asuka wrote this chapter and the chapter about Senri. I wrote the chapters on Husky and Nana. **

**Cooro: Who wrote my story? **

**Asuka: We both wrote that one. **

**Husky: Why, because it took a group effort to get Cooro to say something intelligent? Just to let you know, you failed. **

**Max: Hey, be nice! **


	6. Igneous

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

**Max: Yay! I love this chapter! It's about Iggy! And I wrote it! **

**Igneous: Don't call me Iggy! **

**Asuka: Gee, you're touchy today. **

"Why does this always happen?" asked Husky to no one in particular.

For the 4th time, the 6 +anima had run into the Asterian military again. Plus, you know who was in charge, again. And he was in a sour mood, again.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Igneous.

"Same reason as always," said Max. "Apparently we both have the same tastes in scenery."

"And apparently, we also have the same tastes in food," said Igneous. He stared right at Cooro, who had breadcrumbs and honey on his face. Senri was picking at the honey and licking his finger.

"Sweet," he commented.

"Cooro! What did we tell you about stealing food?" scolded Nana.

"That it's not right?" said Cooro.

"Darn right, you idiot!" said Husky. He hit Cooro on the head with his walking stick.

"Cooro, you'll need to work off the food you ate," said Igneous. "Come with me." The group walked with Igneous through camp.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" said Cooro.

"For what?" asked Nana.

"I know how to get Igneous to let us go!" he said. "You know how he hates Senri's evil stare? Well, maybe if we all glare at him, he'll let us go!"

"Cooro, that's a stupid idea!" said Husky. "What good will that do?"

"You never know," said Asuka. "It might work."

"You'll see," he said. When they arrived at the tent, Cooro, Senri, Asuka, and Max began to stare intently at Igneous.

"Please stop that!" said Igneous, who sounded a little nervous. When they wouldn't stop, he repeated his request. They still wouldn't stop. Nana and Husky, when they noticed that it was working, began to stare at him too. Igneous was driven crazy, and eventually, he ran out of the room going crazy.

*Pause*

**Asuka: So, what do we do? **

**Max: Call the men in white coats. And get duct tape. **

**Asuka: Good plan. **

*Un-Pause*

When the men saw Igneous, they thought he was going crazy, and pinned him down. An hour later, one of the soldiers left the camp with a long box in the back of his wagon labeled _To Asterian Asylum_. It was also covered in copious amounts of duct tape, along with the person inside.

**Asuka: You sure made quite a racket,** **Iggy. **

**Igneous: Don't call me Iggy. And it's not my fault I have Scopophobia! **

**Max: What the heck is that? **

**Igneous: It's the fear of being stared at. **

**Cooro: (to Husky) I was right and you were wrong! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Husky: Okay, you were right. Now shut up! **


	7. Daisy

I do not own +anima.

**Max: I can't believe it. **

**Asuka: Can't believe what? **

**Max: I owe the readers a huge apology. I FORGOT TO PUT DUCT TAPE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! **

**Asuka: Gasp! So horrible! But weren't you half asleep at your computer the night you wrote it? **

**Max: It is and yes I was! So. Sorry to all you reader who expected bountiful amount of duct tape in the chapter on Iggy. I modified the chapter to include duct tape, so make sure you read the new chapter. Skip to the end, because that's where the duct tape is. Anyway, here's the new chapter on Daisy. We'll see what happens when Daisy gets separated from Crystala! And organization MA, I put your idea at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! **

It was a normal, sunny day in the town of Stella. Crystala, and her always-eager slave, Daisy, were at Crystala's shop in the city. Crystala was doing some work, and Daisy was hovering close by, waiting for something to do.

"Daisy?" she called.

"Yes, Lady Crystala?" said Daisy, running over to her.

"I forget to bring a lunch today. Could you run down to the market and buy me some meat?"

"What kind?" asked Daisy.

"Oh, any kind," said Crystala. "Just no ham. I'm allergic."

"Right away, Lady Crystala!" said Daisy, happy to be of use. She ran out the door, and Crystala went back to her work, happy to have Daisy out of her hair.

At the market, Daisy had just found the perfect piece of turkey when she heard screaming in the distance. From around the corner came a group of bandits on horseback. But not just any bandits. These were the Ani Ko, a group of +anima abductors. Daisy began to run, hoping that maybe she could make out of there before she was caught. But she was on foot, and her pursuers were on horses. She had no hope.

Eventually, the men caught up with her and grabbed her. Daisy bit and scratched, and did all she could, but it was useless. One of the men then stabbed her with a needle, and then everything went black.

"Daisy? Is that you?" Eventually, a voice pushed through Daisy's unconsciousness. She opened her eyes, and Cooro was standing in front of her.

"Cooro? What are you doing here?" She looked around, and saw that he was not alone. Husky, Nana, Senri, Asuka, and Max were all with him.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Where's Crystala?"

"Um, Daisy, you're in Asteria," said Nana. "Crystala's not here."

*Pause*

**Asuka: So what's your plan? It involves duct tape, doesn't it? **

Max: What, do you think after my rant 39 lines of print ago I would forget to put duct tape in? Of course it involves duct tape!

**Asuka: Gee, who peed in your cereal this morning? **

**Max: Asuka!!! **

**Asuka: Okay, sorry! So, what is your plan? **

**Max: Tape her up, and go find a therapist. She'll need one. **

Asuka: Okay.

*Un-Pause*

"GONE?!?!?!?!?" screamed Daisy. "NOOOO!!!!!!" She tried to run off to find Crystala, but Asuka pinned her down, and Max came over with her roll of duct tape. In 2 minutes, Daisy was secure, and Max's roll of duct tape was significantly thinner than it was before. Cooro went off to find a therapist. He found a man standing in the street.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the local mental therapist is?" he asked.  
"Come with me," he said, but Cooro didn't know that the man was a member of the Ani Ko. Husky saw Cooro walking off with him.

"Cooro! Don't!" he yelled. He ran over and knocked the man out. Then, Cooro came back over and helped take daisy to the therapist.

"MMMM! MMMMMM!!!!" Daisy yelled behind the piece of tape over her mouth.

**Asuka: That was fun!!!  
Max: Yay! Wonderful duct tape is back!!!**

**Asuka: Duct tape is all you care about, isn't it? **

**Max: Pretty much. **


	8. Senri & Kazana

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

**Asuka: This story is one of mine. **

"We absolutely have to have them both in this play!" Max said. Cooro, Nana, and Asuka had all collaborated in writing a play…well, a +anima version of Romeo and Juliet in truth. Unfortunately, Senri and Kazana both had to participate, but they did not agree very well.

Agreeing was not a common thing in the group as well. Nobody else agreed on who should be Romeo. Asuka said that Senri would have been perfect except that he didn't talk. Nana had said that Husky would be good for it, but he was only ten years old, and not a very romantic type. Kazana would have made a very good Romeo except that Senri kept glaring at him while he was acting, which appeared to be a little unnerving. Anyhow, Kazana would lose focus whenever Senri glared at him.

"Maybe Senri's just mad because Rose is playing Juliet, and Kazana has to kiss her," Nana suggested.

"Senri doesn't even know that, bat-girl," said Husky. Nana sighed.

"I think he does. Love thingies are so romantic."

"Isn't the symbol for love supposed to be a heart?" asked Cooro. Husky bonked him on the head.

Max and Asuka both groaned at Cooro's cluelessness. Asuka banged her head on the table nearby out of annoyance.

"Kazana's a great actor," she said, "but Senri's so…he's distracting, that's what he is."

"You only find Senri distracting because you find him attractive," said Max. "But he won't stop glaring at Kazana!"

"We need to do something," said Asuka. "Pause button!"

*Pause*

**Asuka: I love being able to do that. **

**Max: Igneous, you've been the subject of Senri's evil stare before. What do you think we should do? **

**Igneous: Well, when I got mad at him, people said I was going insane. **

**Max: Not very good advice Iggy. Probably because of your Scopophobia. [1] **

**Igneous: Don't call me Iggy! **

**Asuka: Definitely insane. **

*Un-Pause*

"Duct tape," said Max. "We'll use duct tape." She pulled her roll of duct tape out of nowhere.

"On what?" asked Husky.

"Senri's face. That way he can't glare at Kazana." Max suggested.

"But when you pull it off, won't it take off his eye patch too?" said Asuka.

Max frowned. "Oh. Right." She put the tape in her pocket with a sad look on her face.

"A butterfly. "We'll use a butterfly to distract him," Asuka said as a butterfly conveniently flew by and distracted Senri. It was a good thing he was distracted then, because Kazana had just kissed Rose.

**Asuka: Ahh. Another situation done with. **

**Max: (droops, all sad) But I didn't get to use duct tape. *sniff* **

**Asuka: We still have to tape up Iggy. **

**Max: Yay! *runs off to tape Iggy* **

**[1] Scopophabia: the fear of being stared at. In chapter 6, for you people who skip around, Igneous has it. **


	9. Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

**Asuka: Sorry it took so long to update. Max and I had a little miscommunication. **

**Max: Sneaking off to get your hair dyed when I thought you were writing the next chapter is NOT a miscommunication! **

**Asuka: It was the only chance I had to get it done! **

**Max: Because of your slacking, I had to write this chapter first just so we'd meet the deadline. People were already complaining! And why on earth did you dye your hair PURPLE? **

**Asuka: Because it goes great with my wings? **

_**In order not to lose any readers, we will skip Max and Asuka's argument and get on with the story. **_

"Ugh. Remind me why we're here again?" said Husky.

The 6 +anima were walking into the Astarian Research Facility and were heading for Research Facility 8.

"Because we promised to help Marca resort some books, for the hundredth time!" said Asuka. "And we said we'd all come."

_**Two Hours Later **_

"Thank you so much for sorting these," said Marca, as she put away the last stack of books.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Husky.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" said Cooro.

"Hear what?" asked Nana.

"It sounds like someone is coming," said Cooro. And sure enough, that very moment, someone walked in. It was…

"Fly?" said Marca, puzzled. What are you doing here?"

"I want them."

Fly pointed to Cooro and the other people in the room. "I want them."

"For what, Fly?" asked Cooro. Fly didn't answer. He stared right at Max, and caught a glimpse of the tape in her pocket.

"I WANT THEM!!!" Fly sprang at Max, who screamed. Then he grabbed the duct tape from her pocket.

"No! Not the ta- mmmmmm!" Fly taped up her mouth and the rest of her body. Then he dived for Cooro. Cooro screamed and tried to fly away.

*Pause*

**Asuka: Man, this button comes in handy. **

**Max: (succeeding in removing the duct tape from her mouth) That took you long enough. **

**Asuka: Well, what do you think we should do? **

**Max: Can you untie me first? **

**Asuka: Sure. (Does the super-fast removal of tape like you see in all those cartoons) **

**Max: Okay, thanks. **

**Asuka: So, what's the plan? **

**Max: Well, from the way Fly was acting, I think he wants to steal our animas. But we don't really know enough about Fly to figure out what to do. **

**Asuka: Yeah. I think we need to un-pause Cooro. He knows the most about Fly. **

**Max: Sounds great. But how do we un-pause him without doing the same to everyone else? **

**Asuka: We'll use my Individual Un-Pause Button of Randomness! (Trumpet Fanfare) **

**Max: I still think you should just get a universal remote for all your editor controls. **

**Asuka: Okay, here goes. **

**Asuka points the un-pause-r at Cooro. It makes a weird beeping noise and Cooro falls to the ground. **

**Cooro: Ow! Hey, what happened? **

**Max: We paused the story to figure out how to stop Fly, and we just brought you out of suspended animation. **

**Cooro: You mean we're moving, but no one else is? Cool! I'm gonna go draw a mustache on Husky! **

**Asuka: Cooro, no! We brought you out for a reason. We need you to help us stop Fly! Now, do you know anything that really annoys him? **

**Cooro: Well, if you keep calling him Fry over and over again, he'll get really annoyed and go away. **

**Max: Perfect! **

*Un-Pause*

Fly ran into a bookshelf and stumble for a minute. Then he regained balance.

"Everyone! Start calling him Fry! Don't ask why, just do it!" yelled Asuka. For a few minutes, everyone did just that. Eventually, Fly went crazy and ran out of the room.

"Yay, we beat him!" said Cooro.

**Asuka: That was fun! **

**Max: Wait a minute. Isn't Fly dead? **

**(Dead quiet pause) **

**Asuka and Max: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Cooro, Husky, and Nana

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

This chapter was written by Asuka

**Asuka: It's dark.**

**Max: Is it night? **

**Asuka: No, the lights are just turned off. **

**Max: I'm turning them on before I fall asleep. **

**Asuka: Looks like Nana, Cooro, Senri, and Husky already did. **

Asuka and Max sat in Asuka's basement, looking at their four friends asleep, and sighed.

"This is boring," said Asuka. "They all fell asleep." Max yawned.

"I almost did too, that movie was so boring," she muttered. Asuka nodded. Suddenly, Cooro, Husky, and Nana started screaming.

*Pause*

**Asuka: What happened to them? **

**Max: They're dreaming, you birdbrain. **

**Guinevere: Hey, wake Husky up last. **

**Max; I'll duct tape them up in the meantime. **

**Asuka: How did my OC get in here? **

**Guinevere: What do you think? You wrote me in here, Asuka! Y'know, you people have weird dreams. **

*Un-Pause*

Max then duct taped all of their mouths shut, so the screaming stopped. Asuka grabbed Husky's staff, in case anyone attacked her in their sleep.

"Max," said Asuka, "Why did you duct tape Senri? He wasn't screaming."

"I kinda went crazy with the tape this time," she said sheepishly.

Asuka gently poked Nana with the staff to wake her. "Why'd you duct tape me?" Nana shouted, once she got the tape off her mouth.

"You were screaming in your sleep," said Max. Nana gasped.

"I had the worst dream! Husky had been turned into a girl and he was wearing a dress…VOLUNTARILY!" She squealed. Asuka shuddered.

"I think he'd look the same," she said.

"There are no more APPLES!!" Cooro shouted when he got the tape off.

"Cooro!" Max shouted. "You're dreaming!" He sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," he said, and went upstairs to get some apples from the kitchen. Asuka realized that she had forgotten to move the bowl of apples on the table to a place where Cooro couldn't find them, but it was okay. He'd had a creepy dream about a lack of apples, anyway.

Max untapped Husky and he was still screaming. Asuka whacked him on the head with his staff, and he stopped screaming.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

"There's …there's…TWO OF YOU!!" he said.

"Yeah," said Max. "Me and Asuka."

"No, two of EACH of you!" Husky clarified.

"That must have been a bad dream," said Asuka.

"I think we should try duplicating ourselves," said Max, and Husky started screaming again.

**Max: Next chapter, it's the return of the evil ringmaster from book one! **

**Asuka: Dun Dun Dun! **


	11. The Evil Ringmaster

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

The +anima had returned to the town of Sandra. They were walking around town at the moment, looking for something to do.

"Remind me why we came here again," grumbled Husky.

"Husky, must you always be so disagreeable?" said Asuka. "And we're here because Nana asked to come back."

"And would you please not complain, for once?" asked Max. Husky grunted a yes.

"Hey look! It's the circus!" shouted Cooro. "Let's go!"

"Let's not," said Husky. But as he was saying it, a man came from behind him and grabbed his arms.

"So, my little mermaid princess has returned." The ringmaster smiled. "Hello, Husky."

"No!" yelled Husky, but the ringmaster pinned him on the ground.

"That'll teach you to run away!" he yelled.

"Asuka!" yelled Max. "Hit the dang pause button already!"

*Pause*

**Asuka: So, what do we do? **

**Soline: I have an idea. **

**Max: What's my OC doing in here? **

**Soline: You brought me in here, you nut! And I have a plan. (Whispers into Max's ear for 2 minutes.) Will that work? **

**Max: Perfect. **

**Soline: You'll need this. (Puts a shiny marble in Max's hand) See you later. (Goes away) **

**Asuka: So what's the plan? **

**Max: Well, first, we need to bring Husky and Senri out of the pause. **

**Asuka: I'll use my Individual Un-Pause Button of Randomness! (Trumpet fanfare) Here we go. (Points the button at Senri and Husky, and they get up. **

**Husky: Wow. Cooro wasn't kidding about that pause thing. **

**Senri: … **

**Max: Okay guys, we need your help. When we un-pause the story, Husky, you whack the ringmaster with your stick. Then Senri, you stick his head in a pail of water until I tell you to lift him out. **

**Husky: What pail of water? I don't see one. **

**Asuka: I'll make one with my Cloning Button of Doom! (Lightning flash) (Uses button to make a bucket of water.) **

**Max: Okay Husky, come here. (Whispers in his ear.) Can you do that? **

**Husky: With pleasure. (Grins)**

**Asuka: Wait! Max, how are you going to use your duct tape? **

**Max; You'll see. **

*Un-Pause*

The ringmaster froze for a second, trying to figure out how Husky had vanished from right out underneath him. Then Husky hit him over the head and Senri grabbed him.

"Dunk him, Senri!" said Husky, and Senri jammed the ringmaster's head in a pail of water. The ringmaster flailed around, but Senri held him tightly. The, Max cam over and dropped the marble in the bucket. Suddenly, the ringmaster grew a fishtail. He had become a +anima.

"He has a fishtail!" screamed Nana. Husky ran into the nearest caravan and came out with a brown bag.

"Pull him out, Senri!" said Max, and Senri pulled him out. The ringmaster took one look at his fishtail, and screamed. Then Max taped him up all over.

"Okay, Mr. Ringmaster, it's time for a little makeover," said Husky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later, the ringmaster was tied to a pole inside the mermaid tank. His mustache was shaved off, and he was dressed in the costume that he had previously forced Husky to wear.

"Who's the mermaid princess now?" said Husky, with an evil grin.

"Ha Ha! He's a mermaid princess! HA HA HA!" Asuka danced around the tank, taunting the ringmaster.

Asuka: Hee hee! That was full of randomness and funfullness!

**Soline: That was pretty funny. **

**Max: What are you doing here again? **

**Guinivere: Just hanging around. **

**Asuka: Hey! Why are you here! **

**Aya: Same reason as Soline. **

**Max: AHHH!! It's the attack of the OC s! **

**Asuka: Run away! **


	12. Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima

Cooro, Nana, Husky, and Senri were holding a laptop, of which Asuka and Max had accidentally left open on the page of…fanfiction. Not the smartest thing to do. Husky figured out how to work the computer easily, but started to fume at the computer.

"What the -" he shouted. "WHY DID SOMEONE WRITE THAT?! I WOULD NEVER LIKE COORO THAT MUCH!!"

Cooro was very hyper and exited that people had written about him.

"Oh, look! It's my name! There it is again! What's that word mean?" he babbled on and on, while Nana was overcome with a fit of giggling and Husky was still fuming at the yaoi fangirls. Senri pressed the glowing blue monitor button, turning it yellow and shutting off the screen.

"What just happened?" Nana asked. Senri pressed it again, and the screen switched back on. He smiled, and as Nana started reading again, he switched it off.

"Stop doing that!" Nana squealed She continued reading.

"What?' She stopped reading. "Hey, this has nothing to do with +anima!" Senri turned the monitor off.

*Pause*

**Asuka: Oh, this is bad. **

**Max: Yes. Yes it is. **

**Asuka: Duct tape? **

**Max: That sounds good. **

**Asuka: Do we duct tape the computer or Cooro? **

**Max: *hands Asuka some duct tape* You tape Cooro's mouth shut, and I'll snatch the laptop and place it in that conveniently located tree. **

*Un-Pause*

Asuka slapped a strip of tape over Cooro's mouth, because had still not stopped talking yet. Meanwhile, Max stole the computer from Nana and duct taped the laptop to a branch.

"Can't Nana get that, though?" Max asked.

"Snap," said Asuka, and handed Husky his whacking stick.

**Max: Yays! That was funnyful! **

**Asuka: I agree. **

**Max: Next chapter, we'll se what happens when Cooro gets hold of some weapons. **

**Asuka: Wait! We are not letting Cooro handle weapons! **

**Max: Yes we are.**

**Asuka: No we're not.**

**Max: Yes we are.**

**Asuka: No we're not. **

**Max: Yes we are!**

**Asuka: No we're not!**

**Max: Yes we are!**

**Asuka: No we're not!**

**Max: Yes we are!**

**Asuka: No we're not! **

**Max: Yes we are! **

**Asuka: No we're not!**

**MAX: YES WE ARE!!! **

**ASUKA: NO WE'RE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Fai: Both of you, quit it! **

**Asuka: How did Fai get here? **


	13. Cooro 2

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and in the distance, you could hear Cooro screaming "APPLES!!! YAY!!!!" Max came out of the nearby home.

"Hey Cooro, can you come in here for a minute?" she said. Cooro came inside, where Max was standing next to a table with a gun, and Husky was standing by her.

*Pause*

**Max: Hey! Why'd you pause it? **

**Asuka: I told you we weren't going to do a chapter with Cooro and guns! **

**Max: And I told you that I would just do it myself! **

**Asuka: We are NOT letting Cooro get a gun! He'll shoot himself! **

**Max: We're not going to let him handle it, dummy! This is the +Anima Safety Guide! No one's going to get badly hurt in a safety guide! Cooro'll grab it, and then we'll get it from him! **

**Asuka: But it's not even safe to let him touch it! **

**Max: We need to replicate the circumstances so people know what to do if Cooro gets hold of a gun! It's a service to the +anima fan community! **

**Asuka: No, no, and I repeat, NO! **

**Max: All right, I've had enough! Give me the pause button! **

**Asuka and Max begin to wrestle on the ground to get the pause button. **

…

**Will Asuka and Max's friendship hold up? Will there be a full chapter on what to do if Cooro gets a hold on a gun? Find out in the next chapter! **

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Okay, just kidding. You can find out in this chapter. **

…

**Cooro: Hey guys! Why are you rolling on the floor?**

**Asuka: Uh oh! **

**Asuka and Max stop rolling around and whisper to each other? **

**Max: Why isn't Cooro part of the pause? **

**Asuka: My Individual Un-Pause Button of Randomness (soft trumpet fanfare) must have gotten triggered. **

**Cooro: Hey? What's that? **

**Cooro sees the gun and starts to pick it up. **

**Asuka: Cooro! No! **

**Asuka grabs the whacking stick from the immobile-Husky's hand and swings it like a baseball bat, knocking out Cooro. Max takes duct tape and tapes up Cooro. Asuka takes her Cloning Button of Doom (lightning flash) and creates a blowtorch, with which she uses to melt the pistol. **

**Max: Hey Asuka, do you know what we just did? **

**Asuka: Well, we just kept Cooro from getting…Hey! You trick me!**

**Max: Hey, it was the only way to get this chapter written. Now end the story so we can make our end remarks. **

*The extremely drawn out and anticipated Un-Pause*

Blah Blah Blah this is the end everyone's happy Cooro has bump on head so long.

**Asuka: I can't believe you tricked me. **

**Max: And that gun wasn't even loaded. **

**Asuka: You could've told me that before. **

**Max: Yeah, I guess I should've. **

**Asuka: I still think this chapter was a bad idea. **

**Max: Well, I don't. **

**Asuka: We won't settle anything by arguing. Let's ask the fans. **

**Max: Good idea. **

Hey Safety Guide Fans! Do YOU think that this chapter should've been written in full? Well, tell us what you think. Write a review telling us if you agree with Max or Asuka. Well post the final results in the next chapter or so.

**One More Thing: Max and Asuka are reaching the end of their list of ideas. Please give them some ideas, or this fanfic will not survive. Thanks! **

**Click the Silver Button Below. **


	14. Cooro 3

It was an almost ordinary day. The 4 +anima, Asuka, and Max were out in a field behind Harden and Margaret's house. Asuka and Max were underneath an apple tree, trying to write their next safety guide chapter. The tow of them were debating over if they should use A Crow's Wind's idea next, or if they should use Organization MA's next.

During this long, full-blown argument (We'll spare you the details) something black dropped on Asuka's head and stole her universal remote. Then, the thing ran out onto the field. It pulled off its hood, and revealed…Cooro.

"Cooro! Give me back my remote!" screamed Asuka.

"Hee hee!" said Cooro. He pushed the pause button on the remote.

*Pause*

**Max: Cooro! Don't do that! **

**Cooro: Yay! It worked! **

**Cooro starts pushing random buttons on the remote, and multiple random things start to happen. A cow appeared behind Cooro. The world turned photonegative. Snow started falling. **

**Asuka: Cooro! That's enough! **

**Cooro: Hee hee! I'm going to draw a mustache on Husky! **

**Max: Cooro, enough! Stop him! **

**Max and Asuka tried to tackle Cooro, but he jumps out of the way. Then he takes a roll of duct tape and duct tapes Asuka up. **

**Max: My duct tape! **

**Cooro: Yay! I have now taken over your story! **

**Max and Asuka thought all was lost for the Safety Guide, but then Max noticed the remote lying in the grass, about 20 feet away from Cooro. Max dives for it, and points it at Cooro. **

**Asuka: Push the IDPB! **

**Max pushes the button labeled IDPB, and Cooro froze. **

**Max: What does IDPB stand for? **

**Asuka: Individual Pause Button of Randomness. I just didn't want to have to say all that. Now untie me. **

**Max unties Asuka, and then they begin to undo the screw-ups that Cooro caused. **

**Max: Wait! The other guys can't know that we have a weakness! **

**Asuka: I can take care of that. **

**Asuka pulls out a mind-erasing device. **

**Max: Where did you get that? **

**Asuka: The Men in Black. One second. **

**Asuka wipes the last 5 minutes of activity from the other's minds, and then tosses the device into a conveniently located portal that took the device back to where it belonged. **

**Asuka: All done.**

*Un-Pause*

Peace returned to normal, and Cooro forgot what he had even planned to do today.

"Hey Husky, nice mustache!" giggled Nana.

"Uh oh," said Asuka.

Disclaimer: I don not own +anima or Men in Black.


	15. Max and Asuka's Interlude

**Asuka: Hey Safety Guide Readers! We need your help! Desperately! **

**Max: Asuka and I have reached then end of our planned chapters for this Guide! **

**Husky: So wee need your help! **

**Nana: Submit suggestions for future chapters through reviews. **

**Asuka: Please? We're begging you! **

**Max: This fanfiction will die without your help! **

**Cooro: Die? I don't want to die! **

**Husky: Not you, the fanfiction! **

**Max: So click the silver button below. Submit as many suggestions as you want. But you need to keep them with in these rules. **

**The suggestions must be K+ rating appropriate. **

**Try to get as creative as possible. (This is a request, not a rule) **

**Don't submit anything that might insult someone or something outside of +anima. (Ex. Political stuff is insulted in the chapter) **

**Have fun thinking of them! **

**Asuka: We can't guarantee that we'll use your suggestion, but we'll try very hard to include as many as we can. **

**Max: We'll also be making a change in the chapter names. If we use your suggestion, then your pen name will be the chapter title. If the authors, meaning us, think of more chapters, 'Author' will be the title, or we may specify between Asuka and me. **

**Asuka: So submit your suggestion today, and keep the +Anima Safety Guide going! **

**Max; No offense, but that sounded like a commercial. **

**Asuka: Wasn't that sort of the point? **

**Max: I guess so. **


	16. Organization MA

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

Asuka: This was Organization MA's suggestion. She had asked if we would have a chapter when the +anima go to a zoo.

**Max: Thank you Teddie!**

I t was a sunny day, and so Asuka, Max, Husky, Cooro, and Nana had decided to go to the zoo. Actually, Asuka and Max had decided to go to the zoo. Then Cooro got exited and dragged Husky and Nana along. Senri just cam because he got confused and wasn't sure whether he wanted to come or not.

"Where's Senri?" Asuka asked as the strange-looking group wandered around the zoo.

"Nana's gone too," said Cooro.

"Nana is in the gift shop AGAIN," Husky sighed. "This is the fifth time she's gone in there." Max began looking around.

"There's Senri! He's gone off to look at the bears again," she said. Asuka went to retrieve Senri, and Nana was reluctantly dragged to the back of the group by Husky.

"Do you think we should duct tape her?" Asuka asked excitedly.

"Nah, I think Husky's doing a fine job of restraining her," Max chirped. Husky rolled his eyes.

"What's that building?" asked Cooro.

"It's the place where they have all the frogs," Max explained.

"Frogs!" Cooro gasped. "I want to see the frogs!"

"Fine Cooro, we'll go see the frogs," Husky sighed.

They opened the door, Nana still giggling about the gift shop. After it shut behind her, however, it was a different story.

"It's DARK in here!" Nana squealed. Suddenly, she ran very hard into the glass of the bat cage, and smashed a small hole in it, releasing a bunch of bats to fly around the room. Everyone else began screaming and running around in circles.

*Pause*

Asuka: Do we HAVE to put all these bats away? Max: D'ya think they'd mind if we duct taped them?

**Asuka: Duct tape sounds good! **

**Max: And do we duct tape the hole, too? **

**Asuka: Yep yep! **

**Max: Check it out; I got me some neon green duct tape! **

**Asuka; Snazzy! **

*Un-pause*

Nana soon recovered from her nervous breakdown, as soon as they got her out into the sun. Asuka had nearly had to duct tape Senri, because he continued to disappear and look at the bears. The other +anima feared that he would claw someone.

Asuka: Yay! That was funnyful!

**Max: Keep the suggestions coming people! Click the silver button. **


	17. Obsessive Fangirl 123

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

**Asuka: This chapter was inspired by Obsessive-fangirl-123, who asked if we could do a chapter when the group has to rescue Pinion. However, we have also decided to use another one of her suggestions. From this chapter forth, we will use 2 different character parings. They are… (Trumpet fanfare)**

**HuskyXNana and SenriXRose!**

**Max: Obsessive-fangirl-123, thanks for your suggestions! Enjoy!**

It was spring, and the 6 +anima, along with Rose and her brother, Pinion, were going on a hike. Cooro was eating an apple and chattering about multiple things to anyone who would listen. Husky was silent and not talking a lot. Nana was going around and gathering flowers for a bouquet. Senri was holding the flowers for Nana and burying his face in them constantly. Asuka and Max were hanging back; talking about fanfiction ideas. Rose was walking hand in hand with Senri, listening to Cooro's endless chatter. And Pinion? He was making a drawing of the forest as the group walked along the path.

"Isn't this wonderful, Husky?" chirped Cooro.

"Hmph," grunted Husky. "It would be if you weren't talking endlessly."

Cooro didn't hear him. He went back to chattering endlessly to Rose. Then, Pinion started walking off the path.

"What are you doing Pinion?" asked Rose.

"I want to get a better look at these flowers," said Pinion. He pointed at a yellow flower near a heap of leaves.

"Okay," said Max. Pinion walked towards the flower, when suddenly, the ground gave way beneath his feet. He fell into a hole.

"PINION!!!" screamed Rose. The hikers rushed over to the hole, which was, in fact, a seemingly bottomless pit.

"What do we do?" said Cooro.

"Max and I will investigate," said Asuka. The 2 spread their wings and flew down the pit, which led to an underground tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, a room filled with men, who had Pinion tied up, were facing the duo, ready to attack.

*Pause*

**Asuka: What the heck is this? **

**Max: Obviously a troupe of crazy men. **

**Asuka: Good enough. What's the plan? **

**Max: Do you have a button on your remote that knocks people out? **

**Asuka: You mean my Consciousness Stealer Button of Doom? (Lightning flash) **

**Max: I'll take that as a yes. You use that on all the men, and I'll tape them up. Then you grab Pinion, and we'll blow this joint. **

**Asuka: Why are you trying to be cool?**

**Max: Just hit the un-pause button already!**

*Un-pause*

"Okay, here we go," said Asuka. She pointed her remote at the nearest man, and hit the button. The remote made a beeping noise. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped to the floor. This threw the men into a panic.

"Set the resonator on!" screamed Max. With the resonator, the stupor inducing power spread thought the room, and everyone but Max, Asuka, and Pinion passed out. Max taped all the men together and Asuka flew Pinion back aboveground, where sister and brother were reunited with hugs all around.


	18. Ilovefanfics

Disclaimer: I don not own +anima.

**Asuka: This chapter was Ilovefanfics's idea, who asked if we could do a chapter when the +anima go to the library. So we will demonstrate the dangers of the +anima entering a library.**

Husky: How is a library dangerous?

Asuka: Maybe it could fall on you and smash you? Or books could suffocate you.

**Max: Different dangers, here, people. **

So, a very strange group walked into the library. VERY strange. They were getting odd stares from people who wanted to know why there was a gray-haired man who only looked about sixteen. They were getting odder stares from people trying to determine whether one of their members was male or female.

"Everywhere we go, people give us these funny looks," Asuka noticed.

"It's because we're so weird," said Nana nervously.

"No, it's because Husky looks like a-" Cooro couldn't finish his sentence because Husky dropped an encyclopedia on the crow +anima's head.

"I want to look at some manga," Asuka said cheerily, because she had detected her favorite books. Senri followed Asuka to see if there were any flowers in any of the books she was looking at. Due to the lack of foliage and the copious amounts of sparkly eyes, Senri sighed and left to down at a nearby table.

A moment later, two girls approached them. "They look like anime fans," Asuka noted, because one of the girls was wearing a t-shirt from some anime that Asuka recognized.

"Yeah, I suppose," Max replied, picking up a book and looking through it. Nothing very odd happened until one of the girls looked at Senri.

"You know, you look like Senri from +anima," she said. Asuka dropped her book.

"Oh snap."

*Pause*

Max: Duct taping time!

**Asuka: Right, you duct tape them, and I'll erase their memories using my Memory Erasing Button of Doom! (Lightning flash) **

**Max: How do we get all the +anima out of here, though? **

**Asuka: I un-pause, you run. **

*Un-pause*

After a lot of running, they escaped the fangirls.

"That settles it," said Max. "We are not taking you to the library again."

"We went to the library?" asked Cooro.

"The memory erase…malfunctioned," Asuka laughed. Max confiscated her remote.


	19. Authors

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

The 6 +anima were in the city of Astar, and they were wandering the streets aimlessly. Cooro was hanging around the food vender's cart, begging Husky for money to buy apples. Senri was in the florist's shop, looking at the flowers and pressing a few of them when the shopkeeper wasn't looking. Nana, Asuka, and Max were in the dress shop trying to find some new clothes.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Nana, holding up a rich brown dress.

"I love it!" said Max. "It really brings out your eye color."

Right at that moment, there was a loud scream, and a lot of people panicking.

"What's all that screaming?" asked Asuka. The three went outside and saw that people were running away from the center of the city.

"They've escaped!" bellowed a man.

"Get out of here!" screamed a woman.

"Excuse me!" yelled Max. 'Why is everyone running?"

"Three of the inmates from the asylum got out!" said a boy. "One of them's a murderer!"

"Who were the other ones?" asked Nana, alarmed.

"One's an old village nut from Sandra, and one's the old army captain! I gotta go!" yelled the boy.

"Old army captain…it can't be…" said Asuka.

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!!" yelled a man behind them. The 3 turned around.

"It's Igneous!" yelled Max. "Asuka! Pause it!"

*Pause*

**Asuka: I can't believe he escaped!**

**Max: What's the plan?**

**Asuka: Tape him, and take him back to the funny farm. **

**Max: Okay. **

**Max pulled her roll of tape out her pocket, but it is only a cardboard roll, all used up. **

**Max: Oh, snap! I'm out of duct tape! **

**Asuka: WHAT!?!? You never run out! **

**Max: Give me your remote!**

**Asuka gave Max her remote, who uses it to make a new roll of tape. **

**Max: Okay, I'm good. **

*Un-Pause*

Igneous jumped at Nana, but Max grabbed him and taped him up.

"Let's go get the rest of the inmates!" she said. So the three of them went and taped up the rest of them, one who was about to strangle Cooro.

"Thank you!" gasped Cooro when they let him free. "I thought he was going to kill me!"

"He probably was," said Husky.


	20. Husky's Revolt

I do not own +Anima.

It was your average sunny day by the seaside. Husky was diving for seashells to give to Nana, Senri was reading his book, and Cooro was just running around being nuts. Suddenly-

***Pause***

**Max: Hey, why did we pause? **

**Asuka: I didn't do that. Did you?**

**Max: Nope. Hey, the remote's gone! **

**Asuka: NO! We need that!**

***Flash***

**Max: Why are we wrapped up in a spider web?**

**Asuka: NOO! Now I can't hug Senri. SENRI! **

**Max: Cut it out!**

**Husky: Enjoying yourselves, guys?**

**Asuka: Husky? I thought you were diving for seashells.**

**Husky: I was, but then I got thinking: You guys are always putting us in the worst situations. Why is that?**

**Max: Well, this is a +Anima safety guide, so we have to put you guys in unusual situations. **

**Husky: Says who?**

**Asuka: Says us, you mermaid princess. Now undo us and help us find the remote. **

**Husky: You mean, this remote? –Holds up remote-**

**Max: You took the remote! **

**Husky: Not just the remote, Max.**

**Max: You didn't –**

**Husky: I did. I also took your duct tape. **

**Max: NOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS DUCT TAPE! **

**Husky: Hahahahahaha! Now this Guide belongs to me!**

**Asuka: I beg to differ.**

**Husky: Huh?**

**Asuka: We've prepared for a revolt, just in case you got any bad ideas. **

**-Asuka pulls out the emergency remote- **

**Husky: NOOOO!**

**-Un-pause- **

"Now, Cooro!" yelled Asuka. Cooro few over and began hugging Husky to death.

"Aaaahhh! Cooro, stop! Get off of me!"

"I love you, Husky"

"And I love my duct tape!" said Max, who puller out her emergency roll and proceeded to tape up Husky and bury him in the sand.

"We'll take these back," said Asuka, grabbing the remotes and duct tape.

**Max: Another job well done, I would say. **

**Asuka: Indeed.**

**Fai: Hi!**

**Asuka: Oh my gosh, it's Fai! **

**Link: And me!**

**Asuka: Yay! A manga-character reunion! **

**Zim: Filthy humans!**

**Max: How did he get in here? **

**Asuka: I have no idea. **


End file.
